NOW AND THEN
by applepieandcustard
Summary: WARNING. ADULT CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED BY SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE.


**NOW AND THEN**

 **NOW**

 **Chapter 1**

Amy looked out of the window as the plane touched down at Laramie Regional Airport. The sky was a dazzling blue, not a cloud to be seen. The aircraft taxied to a stop and passengers collected their belongings and made their way off the plane and across to the arrival lounge.

Once she'd retrieved her luggage she made her way to the exit. She was vaguely surprised she had got this far with all her bags intact. Taking her phone from her jacket pocket she dialled a local number. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hi Amy, is that you?" came out of the speaker.

"Yes. I've arrived. I'm in the pick-up area. Will you be long?"

"No, about 15 minutes. Just stay put. See you soon."

Amy sat down on a vacant bench and waited. Her thoughts turned to her trip. England seemed such a long way away. She felt like she had been travelling for days but actually only two had passed since she had left a drizzly London. She'd had an overnight stop in Denver before she had caught the flight to Laramie.

Two weeks had passed since she had phoned Suzanna. They were best friends. They first bonded at boarding school in England where Suzanna had been sent while her father was working at the American Embassy. Amy's parents had been killed in a car crash when she was 13. Her grandmother, who loved her but, found it difficult to cope with a teenage girl, had sent her away to boarding school. Amy hadn't really minded and meeting Suzanna had been the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

When Suzanna and her parents had returned to the USA, their friendship had endured and grown stronger. Both girls had travelled and spent as much time as they could together.

Two years ago Amy's grandmother had passed away and left Amy comfortably well off. Six months after that she had meet Peter and within three months they had moved in together.

They'd got engaged at New Year and Amy had been in the middle of organising her wedding when her world had fallen apart. Two weeks ago she had found out that Peter was seeing other women, quite a few other women actually. She had felt so stupid, so taken in by his charms. She quickly realised that it was her money that he had found so attractive.

She'd called her best friend,

"Put yourself on the next flight and get yourself out here," had been the reply.

Practicality had won out and Amy had spent a week cancelling wedding plans, arranging for her flat to be rented out on a short term lease, and giving the ring back to Peter. He had reluctantly taken it, promising to change saying how he loved her.

"You fooled me once, but never again. I won't trust you again," she had replied and left him in no doubt that it was over.

That morning she had locked her front door, climbed into a taxi and left the country.

And now sitting in the warm sun waiting for Suzanna she knew it had been the right thing to do.

A car horn jolted her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw a tall blonde women waving at her. Amy picked up her bags and headed for the car. Suzanna opened the trunk and then turned around and gave Amy a huge hug.

"Well you sure are looking good considering what's been going on." Suzanna remarked as they got into the car.

"I've had time to reflect on it all and, you know, I feel great. Lucky escape I think." Amy replied.

The car made its way through Laramie and took the road to Cheyenne. Amy looked around, she hadn't been here for some time but realised that she had missed it very much. It always felt like she was coming home.

About 8 miles out of Laramie Suzanna turned the car down a long track. After a mile or so the house came into view surrounded by white rail fencing. Horses grazed in the paddocks or stood by the barn.

The car came to a halt. The screen door burst open and two people came jogging down the steps.

Amy got out, put out her arms and fiercely hugged them to her. Suzanna's parents, Michael and Ruth, hugged her back. They had always looked on her as another daughter.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Amy said with a smile

"No problem. You stay as long as you like. You know we would be happy if you never left." Michael picked up Amy's bags and carried them inside, "I'll put them in your room."

Amy and Suzanna followed and whilst Amy was freshening up, she and Suzanna had a catch up. Amy told her about Peter and realised that she had ignored things in their relationship.

"I was so caught up in the idea of being engaged and marriage that I just missed so much."

"Put all that behind you. Now you are here you can help with the horses, go riding, just relax while you decide what to do," said Suzanna. "I have commitments for the next couple of days but then I'm all yours."

At supper that night, Michael told her they were picking up a new stallion for their breeding programme. He'd been bred at a ranch about five miles away.

"Excellent blood lines, we sure are lucky to get him and so close as well. Wait until you see him. We'll go get him at the end of the week."

Amy suddenly yawned. Covering her mouth she said, "Oh I'm sorry. Early night I think." She put her napkin down and stood up.

"I'll go up as well. I've got an early start tomorrow." Suzanna agreed.

As Suzanna and Amy said goodnight as their respective bedroom doors, Suzanna said.

"If you want to ride tomorrow, you'll find a leopard appaloosa in the barn. She's a good girl. If you get lost just turn around, give her her head and she'll get you home."

 **Chapter 2**

Amy awoke reasonably early the next morning. Dressing for riding she went downstairs. Ruth was in the kitchen. The table was set for one.

"I'd forgotten how early you get up around here." Amy smiled as she sat down.

"Michael and Suzanna had to leave early. They've gone to look at some brood mares. It's an overnighter but they'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Ruth placed a cooked breakfast in front of her and poured coffee into her mug.

"Did Suzanna tell you about the mare?"

Amy nodded her mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"I'll come out with you after breakfast and do the introductions."

When all was cleared away, the two of them walked to the barn. Charlie the ranch manager came to meet them. When he saw Amy his face lit up.

"Hey girl, great to see ya. Been a long time." He grabbed hold of her and swung her in the air. Amy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It was like meeting a long lost uncle.

"You got Bonny ready" asked Ruth.

"Sure have," Charlie turned and went into the barn. Five minutes later he came out leading a pretty spotted appaloosa mare. He handed the reins to Amy.

"I haven't ridden for a while, but I'm sure I'll soon get back to it." Amy jumped gracefully into the saddle.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Charlie.

"No, that's fine. I'll just take it easy. Apparently if I get lost Bonny will get me home," laughed Amy.

"That's right." Charlie and Ruth watched her ride out of the yard. "Oh and keep an eye on the weather, we might be in for a storm," called out Charlie.

Amy raised her arm in the air in acknowledgment. She tightened her legs against Bonny and put her into a gently lope and headed for the distant hills.

After an hour Amy had made it to the bottom of the hills. The weather was warm and she slowed Bonny to a walk. Catching sight of a small group of trees with a small brook running by them she dismounted and led Bonny to the water.

Amy looked longingly at the little brook and tying Bonny to a tree she dragged off her boots and socks and put her bare feet into the cool water.

"Oh wonderful," she breathed. She sat down on a small tuft of grass and absentmindedly played with a small twig. Gradually she felt her whole body relax.

"Yes, I could stay here forever," she said aloud.

Bonny snorted making Amy look up.

"What is it girl?"

Raising her face she saw above her an ominous dark cloud.

"Damn, the storm!" she exclaimed, and jumped up. She wiped her wet feet with her socks and slipped them into her boots.

Untying Bonny, she got into the saddle just as the first huge drops of rain started to fall. Within minutes her clothes were soaked and she could hear rubbles of thunder followed by lightning flashes across the dark sky.

"We've got to get out of this rain, Bonny." She said to the mare who had her ears laid flat.

Looking up at the rocks above her she thought she could just make out a dark shadow large enough to be an entrance to a cave. Leading Bonny up the narrow track she found an overhang just big enough for them both to shelter.

As the wind pushed its way farther into the small cave doing battle with the thunder and lightning, which seemed to want to keep them company as well. Amy and Bonnie squashed themselves further against the rock. As she felt along the back wall Amy felt a space open up behind her, and turning round saw a passage just big enough for them to pass through. In the distance she thought she could see a flickering light.

Amy slowly led Bonnie through. Although the passage was narrow, Bonny was calm and relaxed now, happy to be out of the rain. They rounded a corner. Amy stopped and gasped. Slowly she raised her hands to shoulder height.

Half kneeling by a small fire was a man and he was pointing a gun at her. She heard the trigger pull back and then quite unlike her, she fainted.

 **THEN**

 **Chapter 3**

Slim was losing patience with Jess. It was the third time this week that Jess had forgotten to repair something, first the lock on the barn, then the winter store door had blown off, all for the want of a couple of nails, and now a spare wheel for the wagon was still sitting there, the metal hoop which should have held it together lying to one side.

Slim wiped his hands down his pants leg.

"Jess!" he roared, "Jess! Where are you?"

He stalked around the yard muttering, "When I get my hands on him."

Looking up at the ridge which overlooked the ranch, he could just make out a silhouette sitting on the 'Look Out Rock.' So named by Andy because that's what you did from up there. Andy also called it his Thinking Place.

Frowning Slim stepped out and started climbing.

When he reached Jess his patience had just about run out, and he was all set to blow. In fact he was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears. He stood in front of his partner, fists clenched by this side.

"What the hell are you doing up here? It's not as if all the chores have been done."

Jess looked up at his friend, "I don't know Slim. Guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood, not in the mood!" Slim's fists clenched ever tighter.

Jess's own temper started to flare, "Yeah, not in the mood!" He got to his feet and went to move past Slim.

Slim reached out and grabbed Jess's arm, "Now just wait a doggone minute!"

Jess's fist flew out and connected with Slim's jaw. Slim hit back and caught Jess on the side of the face. They squared off against other, fists raised, when Jess suddenly let his hands drop.

"I'm sorry Slim. There's no call for me to take it out on you. Didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?"

Slim rubbed his jaw, "I've had worse from you. How's the face?"

"Reckon I'll have a black eye."

"Yeah, you might at that." The tension drained out of Slim and he placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "You wanna talk?"

Jess nodded.

"Let's sit and you can tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

"That's just it Slim. I ain't sure. Can't settle, my head's all over the place. Even taken up smoking again."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Don't know why though hasn't made any difference."

"How long you been feeling like this" asked Slim.

"A few weeks, I guess."

"You sleeping alright?"

"Nope, takes me a time to drop off and when I do I dream. Don't know what about, but they wake me up."

"Yeah. You've woken me a few times…..Moaning and grumbling in your sleep."

"Sorry Slim. I didn't know. I can always move out. Go sleep in the bunkhouse."

"No need for that. I'm used to it by now anyway." Slim grinned.

When Jess had first moved in, he'd thought he would never get a decent nights rest again but he'd got used to Jess's dreams. They'd all but stopped in recent months but recently had returned.

Slim took a deep breath, and rubbed the back of his neck. A habit he had when he wasn't sure about which way to go. He took his hat off and rubbed his forehead. Placing it firmly back on his head he took another deep breath. He had a good idea what was wrong but knowing Jess the way he did, he wasn't sure how to approach it. How to put it into words, he thought.

"Jess I'm gonna ask you something. Now you can tell me it's none of my business or you may wanna knock my head off but either way. How long since you been with a woman?"

"Well I saw Mrs. Flynn at the Mercantile the other day and…"

"No Jess, not that kind of being with a woman" Slim raised his eyebrows at Jess and nodded slowly willing him to understand. "You know."

Jess looked at Slim in stunned silence.

"There's no need to look so shocked Jess. I'm a man, I've been there myself. It happens. I know you were seeing Ruby, but it's been quite a while since she left town."

Woah, though Jess. This was not something a man discussed with another man, however close they were.

"Well it's been a while since she's been gone," he stammered. "I ain't talking to you about that Slim….I just ain't."

Slim stood up, hugely surprised that he wasn't flat on his back. "Look just think on it, will ya? If you don't want to go to Laramie there's always Cheyenne."

Slim started down the hill, "But if you could sort something out soon, I'd be real pleased. Chores are piling up," he grinned back at Jess who was still feeling traumatized by the whole subject and the very idea that Slim had mentioned it.

He frowned as he watched Slim walk away.

Maybe he's right. It's been a while, he thought. Jumping up he followed Slim, "Ok, I'll think on it."

Two days later Jess caught up with Slim in the barn. He picked up a brush and started grooming Traveler. He kept his eyes on his horse.

"I've been thinking on what you said Slim. I think I might take off for a couple a days."

Slim kept his eyes on the bridle he was fixing. "Sure, Pard, whatever you want."

The next day Slim waved Jess off.

"Safe journey Pard and keep your eyes on the sky. Think we might be in line for a storm."

 **Chapter 4**

Jess made good progress over the next couple of hours. He smiled to himself.

Yeah, Slim was right. Wasn't he always? He had missed Ruby something fierce when she left to go tend her sick mother and he was hoping she'd come back to Laramie soon.

It wasn't like Jess to frequent brothels very often but a sort of friendship had developed between him and Ruby and she was there when he needed her. Brothels and the women that worked there were just a part of life but he wasn't always comfortable about it and it wasn't something he discussed with anyone. Not even his best friend as a rule. But it seems that rule was recently broken.

Damn nuisance he had to go to Cheyenne. He didn't want to stay too close to home and he felt kinda awkward about it all, but as he saw it he had no choice. It was either that or Slim would probably kill him!

He gently kicked Traveler into a ground covering lope. He'd forgotten Slim's warning about the storm.

A big fat raindrop hit him on the neck rapidly followed by several more. Traveler shook his neck in annoyance as he too felt the rain. Jess tipped his hat up and glanced at the sky. Storm clouds were racing towards him. He pulled Traveler to a halt and glanced up at the rocks nearby.

"Reckon we'd better find shelter boy," he patted his horse's neck. Traveler was never very keen on thunder. He scanned the rocks and saw the entrance to a cave a little way above them. He had used it a couple of times to shelter in and knew it was big enough for his horse as well as him, so guiding Traveler onto the small track they headed up to the cave.

Once inside, Jess set about making camp. He found a few rocks and a large supply of dry wood and soon had the fire roaring. He unsaddled Traveler, gave him a quick rub down and offered him water and grain. He laid out his blanket by the fire. Fortunately he wasn't too wet but he squatted down by the fire to dry off what damp spots there were.

He was more or less dry when he heard it. The sound of horse's hooves on rock. He glanced over at Traveler who was looking directly over his owners shoulder his ears pricked.

Jess turned towards the noise and drew his gun, he pulled back the trigger. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he didn't want to take any chances plus he was doubly sure there was not another entrance in or out of this cave.

Holding his breath he waited for something to appear. When it did he couldn't have been more surprised if Traveler had started talking to him. A girl leading a spotted appaloosa appeared. She took one look at him, gasped and fainted on the spot.

 **Chapter 5**

Once Jess had got over his initial shock his instincts took over. Pushing his gun back in its holster he got up and quickly walked the few paces between them, picking up his canteen on the way.

He knelt down and gently lifted the girls head. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight at him.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You fainted. Here take some water." He held the canteen to her lips. She took a sip, before struggling into a sitting position.

"I fainted?" Her eyes opened wide as she remembered. "You had a gun on me!" her voice accused him.

"Steady," Jess knelt back on his knees, and raised his hands. "I'm sorry but I didn't know who or what was gonna appear."

"And you draw a gun when you don't know."

"Well yeah. Who wouldn't? You could have been anything."

Amy reached up and rubbed her head.

"Are you hurt?" asked Jess.

"No I'm alright."

Jess stood up and offered his hand, "Here let me help you up, since I seem to be the reason ya down there."

Amy smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"Go and sit by the fire. I'll take care of your horse."

Jess took Bonny and walked her over to Traveler He removed her saddle and offered her water and grain. Traveler nuzzled Bonny's neck. Jess grinned.

"She's pretty ain't she?" For an instant he wasn't sure if he was talking about the mare or her rider. Both he decided.

He went over to the fire and sat down opposite the girl. She was sitting with her knees drawn up with her arms wrapped around them.

"My name's Jess Harper, and you?"

"Amy Carpenter. Pleased to meet you Jess." She smiled at him.

Not half bad thought Jess, then he noticed she was shivering. "You're soaked. Why don't cha take you shirt off to dry? You can wrap that blanket around ya."

"I can't," Amy said, "I'm not wearing anything underneath it."

"Oh right," muttered Jess keeping his eyes down, a blush starting on his cheek.

Oh, how sweet thought Amy. He's blushing.

Jess quickly got to his feet. "Hang on. I think I have something here". He strode to where his saddlebags lay and rummaged around for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for. Turning round he held a clean shirt in his hand.

"I always carry a spare if I can. Mine seem to get ripped awful easy."

He handed Amy the shirt and politely turned his back while she put it on. Turning round he let his eyes take in the view,

"It sure looks better on you than me," then realising what he'd said he quickly changed the subject.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Amy laid her blouse over a small rock and undid her hair and squeezed the water out of it. She watched him while he fetched a couple of mugs from his pack. She let her eyes travel over him. There certainly wasn't anything to dislike. Dark wavy hair, thick brows, blue eyes, that little dimple on his chin, broad shoulders, narrow hips and a darling little gap between his front teeth. Easy on the eye that's for sure, she thought as she returned to the fire. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Handing over her coffee, Jess said, "If you don't mind me asking. Where did ya spring from? I could a sworn there ain't another entrance in this cave. I've sheltered here a couple of time before. Never found another way in."

"I was out for a ride when the storm started; I found this overhang to shelter in. It wasn't very big and Bonny and I just backed up until we got in here. Funny really, because I didn't see an opening either when I first looked."

"Bonny?"

"My horse."

Puzzled Jess replied, "Mm, I'll have a look later when the storm has stopped and it's a bit lighter in here." He picked up more wood and laid it on the fire.

Amy sipped her coffee, "Wow, that's strong. Do you have any milk" she asked.

"Sorry, don't use it. Well not in coffee anyway. I got some sugar."

"That's alright. I'm getting used to it now."

Jess watched Amy from beneath his hat. She sure was pretty. Her long chestnut brown hair, which had been tied back in what looked like a horse's tail, now hung half way down her back. He hadn't seen women walk around with their hair hanging like that. Young girls, but not grown women. They usually put their hair up once they reached that interesting age. He decided he was right partial to it and wondered how it would feel to touch it. His fingers twitched at the thought.

Her eyes were the darkest brown with the thickest eyelashes he had seen in a long while. His eyes travelled over her body, past his shirt. Dang, he thought, they sure are the tightest pants I've seen on a woman.

Amy looked over her mug at him, and smiled. Jess dropped his eyes and studied his boots.

He tried to think of something to say, "Your accent, where ya from?"

"I'm from England. I'm staying with friends about eight miles outside Laramie. Name of Hudson. Do you know them?"

Jess shook his head, "Don't think so. England that's a ways to come. I've seen it in the Atlas that Slim has back at the ranch."

"Oh it's not so bad these days. Who is Slim?"

"He's my best friend and partner in a ranch about twelve miles from Laramie. I'm on my way to Cheyenne to…well never mind why. Got caught in that storm and took shelter here."

Amy looked surprised, "You're going to ride all the way to Cheyenne? Surely you don't need to."

"Well I sure ain't gonna bounce around in that stagecoach all the way there." laughed Jess. "The saddle may be hard but ain't nothing to those seats."

Amy frowned. "But what about a car?" she said softly.

"A car, what's the heck a car?"

Startled Amy looked at Jess. He doesn't know what a car is, she thought. He doesn't look that dumb. She looked closer at what Jess was wearing and at the gun sitting on his hip. Her eyes widened as a question came into her head. A question that just didn't seem possible.

"What year is it Jess?"

"That's a strange question. It's 1874."

Amy caught her breath.

"What's the matter? You've gone awful white." Jess moved over to support her, placing his arm round her waist.

Amy looked straight at him, and grabbed his sleeve, "But, but…it can't be."

"It was the last time I looked. What year do you think it is?"

"2015," she whispered.

Jess looked at Amy as if she was one step away from the asylum.

"What! You must have hit your head harder than ya thought."

"No, no. Look at my clothes, look at my watch. How many women do you know go around dressed like this?"

"Well I thought it was a bit different, but you get all sorts out here." replied Jess.

His brain was racing. What was she saying? No one is going to believe this he thought.

Jess's practical side took over. "Well there ain't nothing we can do about it for now. Let's wait out the storm and then…..well then we'll see."

 **Chapter 6**

For a long while they sat by the fire trying to understand what had happened.

Jess snuck a look at Amy. Women don't just fall outta the sky, or walk through walls for that matter, and yet…. he thought. Well maybe they do. He moved a little closer to her.

"You warm enough?"

"I'm a little chilly. Think it's just the shock."

"Here put this round ya." Jess took his coat off and draped it round her shoulders.

"No, you'll get cold now." Amy pulled the blanket from under the coat and wrapped it around her and Jess.

"We can share."

She put her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder. Just being close to someone was comforting right now.

At her touch a frisson of excitement shot through Jess and he closed his eyes. He pulled his arm free and wrapped it around her waist and drew her closer to him. Every so often he bent forward and put another log on the fire. The flames leapt and crackled warming up the small cave.

Amy watched Jess through half closed eyes. She didn't know how this had happened but right now she just didn't care. It had been a long time since she had just been held and it felt wonderful.

"What happened to your face?" she asked. She raised a hand to touch the bruise forming just below his eye.

"It ain't nothing. Just a small disagreement with my best friend."

"Really, and he's still your best friend?"

"Sure he is."

Jess moved his hand to cover hers. Was he reading the signs right? She'd cuddled up to him, and she'd touched him first. Well if he'd got it wrong she'd let him know. He was sure of that.

He gently held her hand to his lips. Kissing each fingertip in turn, he turned it over and kissed her palm. He allowed his other hand to lightly caress her back. Amy sighed and slowly turned towards him.

He let go of her hand and stroked her cheek, his thumb just catching the edge of her mouth. Amy let her hand run along his arm and up to his neck, her fingers gently ruffling the curls that sat there. Her other hand lay against his firm stomach.

Slowly Jess bent his head and let his lips touch hers. The heat from them sent a shiver through her. She pulled back and gazed up at him. He smiled and covered her mouth with his again. This time Amy didn't pull back, she met his kiss with hers.

A thrill ran through her. Her mind and stomach were doing somersaults. She clung to Jess as if he was her last hold on sanity.

Having to break away from each other to regain their breath they locked eyes. Amy slowly got to her feet, never letting her eyes move from his eyes. She began to undo the buttons on the borrowed shirt. She pulled it off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. Bending down she removed her boots. She then undid the belt on her jeans and slid the zip down. After a few seconds of wriggling, her jeans were pooled on the floor. Lifting her feet out of them Amy kicked them away. She then slid off the smallest pair of undergarments Jess had ever seen. They disappeared somewhere amongst the discarded clothes.

Jess dragged his eyes away from her face and let them run over her body. Part of him just couldn't believe what was happening even though he was seeing it with his own eyes. Part of his body was screaming at him. It had a mind of its own and was winning.

This woman, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere; who was telling him she lived somewhere in the far future, was now standing right in front of him without a stitch of clothing on. She took three small steps towards him and knelt by his side. At that moment Jess let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and decided not think about it anymore and just go where it took him.

Amy gently pushed him back so he was resting on his elbows. She unhurriedly undid the buttons on his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her fingers over his chest, gently tugging at the hair there. Bending her head she kissed where her fingers had been. Jess gasped and held his breath. He dragged his sleeves from his arms and ran his hands along her back and in her hair.

With the ease of an experienced lover he lifted Amy up along his body until her mouth was over his and gently turned her onto her back. He placed his lips on hers and softly let his tongue run along her lips and into her mouth. His hands ran over her body, slowly but firmly until she was tingling all over. Amy ran her hands along the hairs on his stomach until her hand connected with his belt. Jess put his hand on hers and held it still.

"I'll do it," he huskily whispered. Sitting up he undid the buckle and tie on his gunbelt. He placed it to one side.

A thrill ran through Amy as she watched him. She had never been with anyone so passionate if his kisses were anything to go by, so exciting, so desirable, and...so HUGE! Jess was unbuttoning his pants, a telling point to his time Amy briefly thought. But then her mind went elsewhere and her eyes dilated as a large bulge covered by red material burst forth through the opening, and continued to grow, seeming to have a life of its own. Jess, noting her stare, smiled down at her with a half grin which lifted the right side of his lips.

"The more to entertain you with Ma'am. We grow 'em big in Texas".

"So I see," she whispered. She was still amazed that she had shamelessly undressed in front of him; but was now quite glad that she had.

Jess had completely undone his pants by now and was hoping around on one leg trying to get his remaining boot off. Blast it, should have taken them off first, he thought.

Amy stifled a laugh, "Do you need a hand or maybe two?"

With an almighty final tug Jess's boot came off, along with his socks. Within seconds his pants had followed and he dropped down on the floor next to her. She eyed the red long johns he still wore and the ever enlarging organ the red material covered but could barely contain.

"You must have muddled up my brain," he laughed, "I don't usually get in that much of a mess."

He turned towards her and once more took her in his arms.

Amy closed her eyes as he ran his lips along her neck and shoulder and then returned to her mouth. She felt the roughness where his beard was starting to grow. She ran her hands through his hair, along his neck and down his back tracing his spine. When she reached his waist she gasped as she realised that the long johns were gone. She vaguely wondered how he had managed that without her noticing but she really didn't care as his firm, hot maleness pressed hungrily against her thighs.

She was aware of the heat from his body stealing over her. She heard a groan and realised that it was her.

"Amy," she heard him whisper. Opening her eyes she saw two heavy lidded blue eyes looking back at her.

"Mmmm… Come to bed eyes," she murmured.

Smiling he placed his mouth on hers and she was lost.

As he entered her, she gasped. So big! Long and full! He paused.

Looking deep into her eyes he gently asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes! Please... Don't stop," she sighed.

His lips turned up in a smile, before he once again enveloped her lips with his own. Slowly, rhythmically, he pleasured her and himself. Her hands were on his back, first gently and then more savagely feeling the firmness of his muscles as the rhythm of his love making increased in speed and power. Amy found herself biting into his chest; something she'd never done before, but could not resist. Jess grunted and his maleness seemed to grow even bigger, delving deeper and harder into her with each push of his hips.

Sliding one strong hand under her, he tilted her hips up. She caught her breath as she experienced an exquisite sensation she'd never felt before. Just as Amy thought she could not stand any more, Jess groaned; thrusting one more time deep into her and into that special spot. As his back arched, so did hers. She let out a final gasp as her orgasm matched his.

Collapsing side by side they both were breathless for several minutes. Turning his head, Jess grinned at her. "That was good."

She matched his smile: "You can say that again!"

Jess only paused a beat: "That was good".

Amy playfully swatted at him.

Later they lay cuddled together. To Amy it felt that she had known this man all her life. But she knew she couldn't stay. Deep down she knew that whatever had brought them together was only a temporary thing. She dozed off.

Jess lay with Amy nestled into him, his arm laid protectively over her. He couldn't begin to comprehend what had happened, what had brought them together, and common sense told him it couldn't last. He smiled to himself. Slim always said he had common sense; just needed to use it more often!

Amy woke with a start. It was still dark and the storm was still raging. She looked at her watch, but that had stopped. She was on her own. She ran her hand over the blanket next to her. It was still warm. She sat up, holding her cover against her. She saw movement along the back wall.

"Jess?"

"I'm just checking on the horses. They're fine"

He made his way back to her, stopping to throw a couple of logs onto the fire. He'd pulled his pants on when he'd gone to check on Traveler and Bonny and he now removed them and crawled back under the covers.

Amy snuggled up to him, "Going commando. Now that I like," she said sleepily.

Jess wrapped his arm around her "What's that?"

"It means not wearing any underwear under your clothes."

"Sounds downright dangerous and uncomfortable to me. Gotta have some padding when you're in the saddle as long as I am."

He thought for a couple of seconds and turned to face her. "Course I can see that sometimes it might be kinda perfect."

"Oh yes and when might that be?" she asked with a grin on her lips.

Jess ran his hand along her thigh. "Well ma'am if you don't know I think I'm gonna have to show ya," he drawled as he leant over her.

Amy would have hugged herself if she had been able, "Yes please," she whispered, once again amazed as his maleness grew, her entire body tingling with anticipation .

The next time Amy woke, daylight was just creeping into the cave.

She knew their time together was nearly over. Jess lay on his back next to her, his left arm flung across her. She studied him: his dark wavy hair messed up by lovemaking and sleep. His eyes were shut and his eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Her eyes followed the contour of his nose and found his lips. Those amazing lips she thought. She knew there was that cute little gap in his teeth without having to be reminded. Finally that dimple on his chin. She breathed a sigh and vowed to remember every single detail. So lost in her own thoughts she jumped when hisvoice cut into them.

"Have ya finished?"

"What?"

"Looking at me."

"I didn't know you were awake," she blushed. "I just want to remember that's all."

Jess studied her intently, "Yeah, me too."

They dressed in silence, and Jess coaxed the fire into life again. "You want coffee?" he asked.

Amy nodded. She held out his shirt.

"That's alright. You keep it. Looks better on you anyway," Amy smiled at him and put it on.

They sat together by the fire, sipping the strong coffee.

"I wish I had something to give you to remember me by." Amy held the warm mug tightly in her hands and blew on the hot liquid.

"Sweetheart, I ain't never gonna forget you or what happened here."

Amy looked down at her watch. Hanging from it was a small silver charm, a four-leaf clover. It had been a present to her from her grandmother. She took it off the strap.

"Here," she held out her hand, "I want you to have this,"

Jess took it. "What is it?"

"A four-leaf clover. It's supposed to be lucky."

Jess looked at it and put in carefully in his waistcoat pocket. He reached into his inside pocket and brought something round and shiny out. He held it out to her.

Amy took the coin, and turned it over. "It's got the same two sides,"

"Yep, it's a double sided silver dollar. I used it a few times to get my own way, but now…well I don't need it no more. It's the only thing I've got to give ya."

"Thank you, I shall keep it forever. I'll maybe have it made into a necklace or on a bracelet."

Jess smiled and nodded his head, "Sure," he said. He stood up and threw the coffee dregs on the fire and scuffed it out with his boots. He walked to the horses, and picked up Bonny's reins and led her to Amy.

"Here," he handed them to her.

Amy took them and suddenly felt tears prick her eyes. No don't cry she thought.

"Hey, none of that." Jess hated tears; he never knew what to do or say and felt awkward when someone cried. He ran his thumb gently under her eyes.

"Look Amy, what happened here, let's just remember it as a good thing. No tears alright."

Amy sniffed, "Alright Jess." She smiled a watery smile at him, and rubbed her eyes.

"That's better." he said. He bent his head and touched her lips with his.

Amy grabbed hold of his head and held on. She kissed him as passionately as she could, running her hands through his hair and along his neck. Jess hadn't intended the kiss to go on so long, but heck since she was so enthusiastic about it he joined in.

"I just wanted a last kiss that'll I'll never forget, and that was definitely it." She breathed at him.

He couldn't say anything, apart from being out of breath; he had a huge lump forming in his throat. Silently he put his arm around her and they both walked towards the side of the cave where she had appeared.

Jess stopped, "What the hell…."

In front of him was a small opening, just big enough for a horse to get through. He could just make out sky through the gap.

"So that's the future, is it?"

Amy looked at him, "You never asked anything?"

"I don't want to know. I have enough trouble with here. Anyway you didn't ask anything either?"

"No. I thought I'd just leave the past where it is," she said.

Amy stood on her tiptoes and gave Jess a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself," she whispered as she turned and led Bonny through the gap.

Jess watched her go. He looked down at the cave floor and then looked up again. He blinked. The gap was gone! He stood his ground for a few more minutes and then turned and walked over to Traveler.

"Well boy. I don't know if anyone's gonna believe this, shame you can't talk."

As he fastened the cinch, he had a thought.

"Reckon that maybe wouldn't be a good idea. The things you could tell." He laughingly told his horse. Patting Travelers neck, he picked up the reins and led him out of the cave into sunlight.

 **Chapter 8**

He carefully led Traveler down the narrow track. At the bottom he checked the cinch again and prepared to hop into the stirrup. Traveler threw his head up and snorting started to back up.

"What's the matter with ya?" Jess growled as he held onto the reins. His mind was still full of what had happened in the cave or he would have taken more notice of his horse. Traveler stood still but trembled slightly. He trusted his owner but something was wrong and he knew it. Jess sprang into the stirrup and swung his leg over Travelers back.

Jess heard the animal scream. The next thing he knew something large and sandy coloured had knocked him out of the saddle. Falling to the ground his hand instinctively went for his gun and he wrenched it out of its holster. Rolling with the mountain lion he tried to hold its jaws away from him. He felt the hot, rancid breath on his face, and knew he had one chance. Bringing his gun up to the cat's belly he fired, again and again.

The animal released its grip and lay across Jess. He could feel it breathing against him. Wriggling out from under it he placed the gun against the cat's head and pulled the trigger.

Staying on his knees for some time, getting his breath back he slowly became aware of pain in his arms and back. His legs hurt too. Looking down he saw that his pants had been shredded where the animals back legs had clawed at him. His gaze went to his arm where he could make out teeth marks. He reckoned his back had claw marks as well.

He clenched his teeth together and hissed as his wounds began to protest as the air hit them. He looked around for Traveler but he was nowhere to be seen. He let out a string of cuss words and then remembered how Trav had tried to tell him that something was up. It was his own stupid fault that he had not listened. With a bit of luck Traveler was headed for home and Slim would be on his way soon.

Jess dragged himself to his feet, picked up his hat and jammed it on his head. Feeling in his pocket he found the silver four leaf clover charm that Amy had given him.

"Well that worked well," he mumbled to himself and then thought maybe it had. He was still alive. Lifting his head he could see the trail ahead of him. He started walking.

 **Chapter 9**

Andy looked up from cleaning out his pet racoon. He could hear a horse coming in fast. Standing up he caught sight of a bay horse careering down the hill towards the yard. Shielding his eyes with his hand he suddenly realised what he was seeing.

Quickly shoving the racoon back into its hutch, Andy ran for the house. He reached the porch just as Slim threw open the door.

"It's Traveler!" he panted.

"I can see that Andy." Slim took a couple of long strides off the porch, a worried frown already on his face and held out his hands.

"Whoa boy, steady, steady."

Traveler skidded to a halt, he knew that voice. He was home and safe.

Slim grabbed the reins and gently ran his hand down Travelers sweaty neck.

"Steady boy. What's happened? Where is he?" Slim spoke to his Pard's horse as if he was gonna get a reply. He looked towards the hill half expecting Jess to appear. He turned his attention back to Traveler. He was sweated up some but there was no sign of injuries or blood.

Slim walked briskly to the barn pulling Traveler along behind him. He tied him to the rail, and threw a rug over him. "Sorry boy," he apologised for leaving him there.

"Andy, go inside and tell Jonesy what's happened. I'll need bandages and things in case something has happened to Jess."

Jonesy appeared at his shoulder. He had trotted over from the house when he'd seen Traveler arrive. In his hand he carried a bag filled with bandages, a small bottle of whiskey, and a few samples of his ointments.

"Andy, come and help me saddle Alamo and Blackie. Traveler looks done it. Whatever scared him had him coming home at full gallop." Slim strode over to the corral where Alamo and Blackie were waiting.

Within minutes Slim was mounted with Blackie in tow on a lead rein.

"Take care of Traveler Andy. Give him a good rub down and don't let him drink too much until he's cooler."

"Yeah, I know Slim. Just find Jess." Andy watched his brother gallop out of the yard. He walked over to Traveler.

"Come on boy. Slim will bring him back."

Slim rode as fast as he could while keeping an eye on the trail. Fortunately the ground was still damp after the storm and Jess had had the foresight to put a notch on Travelers left front shoe. He's done the same for Alamo except on the right front shoe.

"You never know when that might come in handy," he'd said. Despite being worried Slim grinned to himself. He got that right, he thought.

Alamo climbed to the top of a draw and Slim stared into the distance. Taking his binoculars out of his saddle bags he put them to his eyes. "Goddam it Jess, where are you?" He took another look around and suddenly caught sight of a movement.

Yep, it was a figure slowly walking along the trail. Slim put his glasses back in his saddle bag and kicked Alamo into a jog with Blackie in tow. As he got closer, he recognised Jess. He pushed Alamo into a fast lope and was soon at his partners' side.

Jess heard the horse coming, and looked up. A smile crossed his face. Good old Trav he thought. He stood still and waited for Slim to get to him.

Dismounting Slim grabbed his canteen and ran over to Jess. He handed him the water and Jess gratefully took a couple of swallows.

Slim eyed Jess's dishevelled state. "What happened to you?" He looked Jess up and down, noting the ripped and blood stained pants and shirt.

"Mountain lion. Took me right outta the saddle. Managed to get a couple of shots off otherwise not sure I'd be here. Trav got home then?"

"Sure. That horse saves your life more often than I do," said Slim with a grin. "Let me look at those wounds."

Jess sat on a nearby rock and drank more water. Slim carefully pulled the ends of Jess's shirt from his back.

"You got a couple of deep scratches here. The ones on your legs don't look so bad. I'll give them a clean and then we'd better get you back to Jonesy."

Slim poured neat whiskey onto a clean cloth and dabbed at Jess's wounds.

"Ow, God dammit!"

"Sorry Jess, I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Just get it done quick, will ya?"

"You got a clean shirt with ya." asked Slim.

"No…" Jess looked down at the ground, "I er, I lost it."

Slim undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off, "Here, put this on, it'll give you some protection." He handed it to Jess.

"Thanks Pard." muttered Jess as he slipped it over his shoulders.

"Can you ride?"

"Sure, just as long as I don't have to race ya."

"Come on, I'll help you onto Blackie and we'll head for home. You know how Jonesy loves to mother hen ya."

The two friends turned for home and rode in companionable silence for a while.

"So Jess, how did you lose your shirt?"

"I'll tell you later although I ain't sure you'll believe me."

 **Chapter 10**

Andy was sitting at the table trying to absorb this week's spellings. Something he was usually very good at but he had one eye on the window and one ear listening for horses arriving.

Jonesy took pity on him, "Give that up Andy. Know you can't concentrate. Why don't you go and sit on the porch and wait for them."

Andy slammed his books shut and jumped up. He'd only been on the porch for a few minutes when Slim and Jess came into view.

"Jonesy, there're here." he called out.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jonesy joined him on the porch. He could see Jess slumped slightly in the saddle.

"It looks as if Jess is hurt. Go and turn his bedsheets down will ya Andy".

Slim and Jess rode into the yard. Slim got down and helped Jess to the ground.

"What happened Jess?" asked Jonesy and Andy at the same time.

"Tangled with a mountain lion, that's all. I'll be ok."

Andy slipped his arm around Jess's waist and helped Slim get him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Will ya go and deal with the horses, Andy," asked Slim

"Sure," he reluctantly headed for the door. "You will be alright, won't you Jess?"

"I'll be fine Andy. I've had worse."

Jonesy bustled around taking Jess's shirt and pants off. He tutted as he saw the wounds.

"You were lucky Jess. I reckon you're gonna need stitches. You're stuck with me though. The new doc and his family haven't arrived yet."

"That's fine by me Jonesy." Jess leant cautiously back against the soft pillows.

Andy came back in, "The stage is here Slim,"

Slim glanced at the clock, "Alright, I'll come and give a hand and then we'd better get on with the stitching."

Slim followed Andy outside. Mose was just pulling up. "Whoa boys."

He looked past Slim, "No Jess?"

Andy filled him in. "He's here Mose, just not up to helping. He's had a tussle with a mountain lion."

"Is he alright?" asked a concerned Mose.

"Yeah Mose. He just needs a few stitches," confirmed Slim.

A voice from the coach called out. "May I be of service?" A smartly dressed middle aged man carrying a small black bag climbed out followed by a young lady.

The man introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Liam Carpenter, here to take up my practice in Laramie. I didn't realise I'd be needed so soon."

Mose chuckled. "Get used to it Doc. You'll be out here a lot if the past is anything to go by."

"Sure good to see you Doc. Follow me." said Slim.

He suddenly remembered his manners and stopped. "Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Oh yes." said Dr. Carpenter. "This is my daughter, Amelia. She is also my nurse."

"Don't think any more of it, Mr?" she said.

"Sherman, but people call me Slim."

"Well lead on then, said the Doctor. "Can't keep the patient waiting.

As they reached the door to the bedroom, the Doctor asked. "What is the patient's name?"

"Jess Harper," replied Slim, "And Mose is right. I guess you'll be seeing a lot of him in the future."

Jess was sitting up in bed when the Doc arrived.

"So Mr. Harper. I hear you had a run in with a mountain lion." He gently examined Jess's wounds.

"I'd say you were very lucky Mr. Harper. Some of these will need stitching. May I ask what condition the cat was in when you left it?"

"It won't be hurting anyone else if that's what you mean Doc. And call me Jess."

The doctor took off his coat and rolled his sleeves up as Jonesy came in with a steaming bowl of hot water. "Lovely, thank you."

"That's alright Doc. We're used to this sort of thing around here." Jonesy sat himself on a spare chair. He wanted to keep an eye on the new doctor.

"I can see you've had your fair share of wounds from all these scars. Do you need laudanum?"

"No, Doc. Makes me sick. Let's just get on with it."

The Doc leant over Jess. "Let me know if it becomes unbearable and I'll stop."

"Yeah Doc, I….." his voice trailed off as he saw the doctor's daughter walk into the room.

"I hope you don't mind my daughter being here. She acts as my nurse."

Jess tried to speak but nothing came out.

"No he doesn't," said Slim. He frowned at Jess. What's the matter with you, he thought.

Jess tried not to stare but she was the image of Amy. Same hair, same eyes. Everything as far as he could see.

She walked towards him, "Now don't fret Mr. Harper. I've helped my father hundreds of times."

Even her voice is the same, he thought.

Jonesy spoke up. "Pardon me for jumping in, but is that an English accent you both have? Haven't heard that since I was working back East.

"Yes, you are right. Amelia and I decided to come to America. See the Wild West. There is a bit of adventurer in both of us." replied the Doctor.

Slim made a mental note to ask Jonesy about his time back East. But for the moment Jess needed fixing up. "You got everything Doc?" he said.

"Yes I have. I may need you Mr. Sherman, I mean Slim, to hold him still. You ready Jess?"

Jess nodded and grit his teeth. He'd been here before; he knew it wouldn't be good.

Doc Carpenter started repairing the damage to his patients back. Perspiration ran down Jess's face and Amelia carefully wiped it away with a cloth. Jess kept his eyes locked on her. When it was over the Doc cleaned and dressed the wounds on Jess's legs and finally pulled the sheet up to his neck.

"A couple of days bedrest Jess, and then you can maybe do some gentle chores. But don't put too much strain on your back."

"I'll make sure he does that. I've got some paperwork that needs doing." grinned Slim.

Jess pulled a face. "Huh, we'll see about that!" he muttered.

"Alright, hotshot," replied Slim. "I'm gonna drive the Doc and Amelia into town as they missed the stage. We'll have a talk when I get back."

Jonesy stood up. He had been watching the doc and was pleased with what he saw. "Would you like to wash up and maybe have a cup of coffee before we get ya to Laramie? I do believe I have some freshly baked apple pie left as well."

"Sounds wonderful Mr. Jones. The coach driver was singing your praises and saying you make the best apple pie in all of Wyoming."

"Just Jonesy be fine Doc, and as for the best, well you can make your own mind up about that." As they left the room, Jess called out,

"Hey what about me Jonesy. I could sure go a coffee right now and pie sounds good."

Before they left for Laramie, the Doc poked his head around the bedroom door holding a mug of coffee and a plate of apple pie. He handed it to Jess whose eyes lit up like a little boy at Christmas time.

"Remember what I said Jess".

"Sure Doc," he mumbled through a mouthful of pastry. Doc smiled: he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of Jess Harper.

"Be seeing you Jess."

"Mmm… yep, expect you will."

Amelia came into the room. "I hope you feel better soon Mr. Harper."

Jess licked the crumbs from his lips and smiled in her direction. "Call me Jess."

Amelia caught her breath and just about held her thoughts together. Swallowing she said, "In that case you must call me Amelia; although most of my friends call me Amy."

"Amy it is then." Jess looked hard at her. "Have we met before?"

Amy blushed slightly under his intense gaze. "No. How could we? I've only just got here."

"Yeah, I guess so."

On the other side of the door just before entering, Slim paused. He heard Jess say.

"Well I'll be seeing ya then." Jess cleared his throat as an idea popped into his head, "There's a dance a week Saturday. Will you be going?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Guess I am at that".

"Then yes, I would like very much to go with you."

Slim smiled and shook his head. You could never accuse Jess of being slow with the ladies, he thought, but that has to be a record. He put his head through the doorway. "Sorry to rush you but we have to leave now."

"Of course. I'll see you soon Jess."

Jess sighed as he watched her leave the room. Full of pie and coffee, he shut his eyes. He thought affectionately of the Amy he had left in the cave and wondered if she was alright. His thoughts then turned to the Amy that had just left his room. Like two peas in a pod. Whatever was going on or had gone on, who was he, a mere man, to question it he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 11**

Slim kept up a good pace to Laramie. He dropped the Doc and Amelia off at their new home, called into Mort to let him know what was going on and then stopped at the saloon for a beer.

"Hey Slim," called out the barkeep. "Will you give a message to Jess?"

"Sure, what is it?" Slim sipped his drink.

"Ruby wrote. Seems her ma is better, but can't look after herself. So she's not coming back. I know her and Jess saw each other occasionally."

"Yeah, I'll pass it on." Something tells me he won't be too upset about that, he thought.

Finishing his beer he stood up and left. On his way out he made a short detour to the store. He wanted to ask the daughter of the house if she would like to accompany him to the dance, and taking his cue from Jess he thought he'd get in early.

Ten minutes later he was back in the buggy. Lines in hands, he gently slapped them against the horse's rump. A smile brought the dimples to his face. She'd said yes, and seemed pleased that he had asked her.

When he got back Andy came over to help him with the buggy and horse.

"How's Jess?" he asked

"He's sleeping. That must have been some mountain lion don't you think Slim? Wonder if the body is still there. Wouldn't mind the skin as a rug," said Andy excitedly.

"Not sure there'll be much left after Jess finished with it. But we could look tomorrow if you want. Jess might not want to be reminded. He was lucky you know."

"I hadn't thought of that. I'll leave it then. My old rag rug can last a bit longer."

Slim watched his brother lead the horse into the barn for a rubdown and feed. He couldn't help but smile.

After supper was eaten and cleared away Slim went and sat with Jess.

"How ya feeling?"

"A bit sore."

"You were lucky Jess. Not many survive a lion attack."

"I reckon I did have a bit of luck on my side. Get my waistcoat will ya?"

Slim stood up and fetched the waistcoat from the chair. "Here."

Jess felt inside a pocket and took something out. He held his hand out so Slim could see.

"What's that?"

"It's a silver four-leaf clover. Supposed to be lucky."

"Is that so? Where'd you get it?" asked Slim.

"It's long story Slim."

Slim shoved a cushion behind his back and made himself comfortable in the chair. "I got plenty of time Pard. You just start at the beginning."

Jess took a sip of water and began. He told Slim about the storm and sheltering in a cave. When he got to the part about Amy materialising in front of him Slim interrupted.

"I know that cave, there's only one way in and out."

"I know Slim. When I heard those hoof steps….well I didn't know what to think."

He went on, "A girl leading an appaloosa appeared. She took one look at me and passed out."

Slim smiled, "I know the effect you can have on girls, but that's gotta be a first."

Jess frowned at him, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

Slim suppressed his smile and nodded at Jess. "Go on, I'll try not to interrupt again."

Jess all but rolled his eyes at Slim, but carried on.

Slim's eyebrows crept higher as Jess went on. When he'd finished he sat back against the pillows and shut his eyes for a moment. He'd not left much out.

"And you know the strangest thing Slim. The doctor's daughter is the spitting image of her, even down to her name. I couldn't speak when I first saw her."

"Yeah, I noticed," said Slim as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say Jess. You sure you didn't get attacked by the mountain lion, got knocked out and dreamt it all."

"I didn't get knocked out Slim. Besides I know when I've been with a woman and how do you explain the charm."

Slim got up and paced the room. He turned around and looked at Jess sitting in the bed. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I believe you Jess. You would never make something like that up. I know it took a lot for you to tell me."

"I had to tell someone Slim. Reckon it'll stay with me for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, reckon the other things will fade soon," Slim grinned at Jess's frown.

"What other things?"

Slim walked over to the shelf where the shaving mirror stood. He picked it up and gave it to Jess. "There's a couple of scratches on your back that weren't made by that lion and bites on your chest and neck…..I say they weren't caused by a cat, well not the four legged kind anyway.….but you can see the teeth marks."

Jess grabbed the mirror and looked in it.

"Dad-blame it, Slim. The doc must have seen them and my back. He didn't say anything."

"He probably wanted to save you any embarrassment," laughed Slim.

"Mm," replied Jess. He wasn't really listening. He was trying to remember if he'd been covered up when the doctor's daughter had been around.

Slim headed for the door. "You get some rest Jess. See ya later." Jess swore he could hear Slim chuckling as he closed the door behind him.

He picked up the charm from where it had fallen on the bedclothes and looked at it. Reaching up to the bedpost, he retrieved his gunbelt. Slim had hung it there when he'd brought him home. He carefully threaded the charm through the little side buckle just above the holster. When he was better he's weld it into place. He didn't want to lose it and it would always be at his side.

 **Chapter 12**

 **NOW**

When she left the cave, Amy pointed Bonny's head in the direction of the ranch and let her pick their way home. Now that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining everything felt fresh and clear. She wished her head felt the same.

As she rode, she made up her mind never to tell anyone about this. Apart from the fact they would probably think she needed psychiatric help, she wanted to keep it to herself; something magical that had happened in her life.

She felt in her pocket and drew out the two-headed silver dollar he had given to her. It was real alright. It had happened. She put the coin safely in her pocket.

As she approached the ranch, she heard voices calling her.

"Amy….Amy!"

Looking up she saw Suzanna and her father, Michael, riding fast towards her. She kicked Bonny into a lope and was soon as their side.

Words spilled out of her friend's mouth as she dismounted and ran towards her. "Where have you been? We've been so worried about you. Especially in that storm. We've never seen one so bad."

Amy got off Bonny as Suzanna threw her arms around her.

"I'm alright. I found a cave and just waited it out…..It was coming down so hard I couldn't see which way to go. Bonny didn't like it either."

"I told you she'd be fine," said Michael but his face told her he'd been as worried as the others. He and his wife looked on Amy as another daughter.

"Come on, let's get home. Your mother will be worried until she sees our faces,"

Amy pulled herself into the saddle and set off after Michael and Suzanna. She glanced back towards the distant hills and knew for certain that she would never tell anyone what had happened, but she would remember it for the rest of her life.

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning at breakfast, Michael suggested they all drive over to pick up their new stallion. His recent buying trip had been successful and he wanted to get the horse settled in before the new brood mares arrived.

Amy hadn't slept well the night before; when she had slept she had dreamed of Jess. She realised it would take her sometime to get over her experience, so any distraction was welcome.

On the way over, Suzanna told her about the neighbours.

"Two cousins run the ranch. Their families have been in the area since the 1870's. They breed the best horses for miles around. We are really lucky to get this horse."

The truck turned down a long track which meandered along through scrub, soon turning into acres of white fenced paddocks, filled with horses quietly grazing or dozing in the early morning sun. They eventually came to a long slope which led into a yard. Two or three large barns lined one side. Behind them Amy could make out a large two storey house with a large wraparound porch. But the building that attracted her attention most was the ancient ranch house standing opposite the bigger house. It was old but still well cared for.

A small shiver ran down her back when she looked at it.

"Are you getting out?" asked Suzanna.

Amy smiled at her friend. "Yes, sorry."

As they climbed out of the truck a tall fair haired man approached them from one of the barns.

Michael acknowledged him, "Matt, how ya doing? We thought we'd come over early and pick the boy up."

"He's all ready for you. We put him in one of the loose boxes in here." Matt turned and walked back to the barn he had just left.

Suzanna whispered to Amy as they strolled behind the pair. "That's Matt, don't you think he is just gorgeous. Those legs go on forever."

Amy looked at her friend, whose face had taken on a glazed look. "I take it you like him then?" she said with a laugh. "He's okay; think I prefer the darker haired variety."

"Then you are going to love his cousin," replied Suzanna.

Amy was just composing a reply when her eyes were drawn to a figure walking towards them from the direction of the old house. She shut her eyes for a second then opened them again. The figure was still there.

"Here he is now." Suzanna called out, "Hi Jess. Come and say hello to my friend."

Amy thoughts raced around her head. Jess? How can it be Jess? But yes, everything about him shouted Jess Harper at her.

Jess reached them, "Hi Suz." He held his hand out to Amy, "Pleased to meet you. Suz has told us about you….." His voice trailed off as Amy did the only thing she could. Her knees buckled and she fainted.

Michael and Matt turned when they heard Suzanna call out Amy's name as she knelt down next to her. They ran over.

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"I don't know. I said Hi and she fainted," said Jess.

"Don't think you've had that affect before," smiled Matt at him.

From the ground, Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. What was she doing down here….Oh no, she thought as her memory quickly returned. A hand appeared in front of her eyes.

"Let me help you up. Seems as I might be the reason you are down there."

"Deja vu," Amy thought as she grabbed the offered hand and carefully stood up.

"No….no. It's probably the heat. I'm not used to it yet." The words stumbled out.

"Well as long as you are alright?" said Matt. "Jess, why don't you take Amy into the house and get her a drink. It's cooler in there."

"Sure, Matt. Good idea"

Suzanna went to follow her friend. Amy shook her head at her. Her eyes looked over towards Matt and Michael.

"You go and see the horse. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Suzanna trotted over to the barn with stars appearing in her eyes again.

 **Chapter 14**

Jess led her though the door. Amy gasped as she looked round. It was just as she imagined it as if she had been there before. The fireplace with the secret compartment that she somehow knew was there. Doors leading to other rooms. Rooms that she would recognise. The ladder that took you to the roof.

"Sit down Amy. I've got lemonade if that's okay." Jess announced on his way to the fridge.

Amy sat at the table and nodded. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had offered her apple pie. She smiled. The kitchen had been refitted and had all the necessary items.

Jess placed the glasses on the table and pulled up a chair and looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Amy nodded. "What is this place?"

"It's the old homestead, the original ranch house. Matt and I are staying over here at the moment. Matt's sister, Daisy has her husband's family staying at the moment and they needed the space." Jess looked around.

"Tell the truth," he said, "I think both of us prefer it over here. We've spent a bit of time doing it up, putting in a few modern items, but basically it is pretty much as it was."

Amy sipped at her lemonade, stood up and went to look at the photographs on the walls.

"Are these your ancesters?"

"Sure are." Jess moved to a picture hanging over the fireplace. "Here are the first owners; Slim Sherman and Jess Harper".

Amy looked at the photo. It was definitely Jess, a few years older but him without a doubt. She heard a cupboard open.

"Here I've got an old photo album here if you'd like to see it."

Amy dragged her eyes from the fireplace and sat down at the table.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Jess sat next to her and together they turned the pages, looking at pictures of the ranch, and the family. Her attention was taken by two old and slightly faded wedding photos.

"That's Slim and Jess on their wedding days. It's been a time since I've seen these myself." He looked closely at them.

"Wow, well look at that."

"What?" asked Amy.

"The likeness between you and the bride in this one is amazing. It's like seeing twins." He pointed at the photo of Jess and his wife.

Amy looked closely at the photo. Yes there was a resemblance. "Do you think so?"

"I do."

Amy looked at the photo again and saw something that she had missed, something small and shiny attached to what looked like a gunbelt.

She swallowed, "What's that?" she pointed.

Jess smiled, "That was his lucky charm. Never said where he got it, but he always carried it. Said it saved his life. It's still in the family."

"Who has it now?"

Jess stood up and lifted up the edge of his jacket. There attached to his belt was a tiny silver four leaved clover.

Amy looked at it. She felt tears prick her eyes, She blinked them away.

"Talking about likenesses, you are your cousin look remarkably like Jess and Slim."

"We do, I know. Although Matt has brown eyes. Apparently Slim had blue ones. Me well, I think I've got the complete package."

Amy quickly looked him up and down. You sure have, she thought. Same hair, blue eyes, eyelashes, even that quirky eyebrow and dimpled chin. She'd already spotted the gap in his teeth.

He carried on, seemingly not noticing her scrutiny of him, "Ma noticed the resemblance when I was a boy. I was born Andrew Harper. Andrew is a family name too. But from that moment I was Jess and always will be now."

He looked up at the clock. "Heck look at the time. I was gonna help Matt load the stallion." He picked up the album and replaced it in the drawer he had taken it from. Glancing at Amy he said, "Guess I found something better to do."

The door opened and in walked Matt, closely followed by Michael and Suzanna.

"We were wondering where you two had got to." asked Matt with a grin on his face. It showed his dimples. "Are you feeling better Amy?"

"Yes thanks. I've been getting a history lesson."

Matt cocked his eyebrows at Jess.

"We were looking at old photos," said Jess defensively.

"Well," said Michael, as he slapped his pockets looking for the keys to the truck. "I think we'd better be getting back. The stallion's loaded and I'm sure he is looking forward to getting to his new home."

They all trekked outside to the truck and horsebox. Amy looked into the back. She had to agree that was one handsome horse.

Jess appeared at her elbow.

"Um, there's a new movie showing in Laramie tonight. Would you like to go?"

Amy sent a dazzling smile in his direction, "Yes, I most certainly would,"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6.00."

Matt and Jess watched the truck disappear up the hill. "So you asked her out then?"

"Sure did cousin."

"When?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Suzanna and I had a small bet. She said you'd ask Amy out by the weekend. I said no, by tonight."

"What'd you bet?"

"Dinner."

Jess thought for a second or two. "Glad I could help with your love life Matt."

Matt frowned at him and lunged towards him. Jess raced towards the barn with Matt in hot pursuit.

 **Chapter 15**

On the way back home, Amy and Suzanna sat quietly thinking about their visit. After a while, Suzanna broke the silence.

"So did Jess ask you out?"

"He did,"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Good," replied Suzanna. Her eyes shone at the thought of dinner with Matt.

After another quiet moment, Amy asked.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"I've never thought about it, why?"

Amy looked out of the window, a smile on her face. "Ask me in a couple of years, I'll maybe tell you then."

When they got back to the ranch, they settled the new stallion into his new quarters. All the mares trotted over to the fence line and the ones in the barns looked over doors.

"Look they've all turned out to welcome the new boy," said Suzanna. "You lucky ladies," she called to them.

The rest of the day was spent with the horses, laughing and talking and renewing their close friendship.

Amy eventually excused herself and trotted off to the bath to have a long soak and get ready for her date. It had been a while since she had dated but she was not nervous just excited. She didn't want to overdo it and dressed in good jeans and a pretty sleeveless top. She let her hair hang loose.

Jess was true to his word and turned up on the doorstep at 6.00. He'd changed into clean jeans and wore a white shirt with pearl snaps. Around his waist he wore a black leather belt with brown stitching and a gold buckle engraved with a rearing horse.

Together they walked to the vehicle. Jess opened the door for her and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

They drove back along the drive and joined the Laramie road. "Thought we'd go the quieter way," he said as he turned off at the next junction. Soon they were driving down a small road with views of grass, trees, and water in the distance.

"That's our lake over there," he pointed to a large area of water. "Apart from the road this area hasn't changed much in the last 150 years or so."

"It's very beautiful," Amy agreed.

Amy watched out of the corner of her eye as he drove. There was a laid back manner in the way he controlled the truck but was totally in control of it. She wondered if it was the same when he rode a horse.

She was just going to ask about riding when he suddenly pulled the truck off the road and into a dusty layby. He glanced quickly over at her and jumped out of the truck and walked over to a nearby fallen tree and looked away into the distance. His fingers twitched as he stood there.

What is going on, thought Amy. She opened her door and got out. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him. Before she was halfway there, he turned and walked purposely towards her.

"Are you alright?" she began.

He was standing right in front of her. "I'm sorry but I just have to do this." he said.

Placing his hands on her face, he gently touched her lips with his. She closed her eyes and all the recent familiar feelings washed over her. He ran a hand down her back and pulled her to him until she was enclosed in his arms.

After her initial surprise Amy kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster. Yes, he's my Jess! Her mind and heart sang at the thought.

After a time, they released each other. Jess took her hand and led her towards the fallen tree. They sat on one of its broken branches.

He began, "I really didn't mean to do that….not yet anyway. But I haven't been able to think about anything else all day." He looked her in the eyes. "I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever."

Amy smiled at him, "Me too."

"So you're not angry at me then?"

Amy shook her head.

"It didn't feel like you were annoyed, that's for sure." he grinned as he gently kissed her again.

Sometime later, he asked, "Do you still want to go to a movie or to a bar, or we could go and eat somewhere?"

Standing up and dusting her jeans down, she placed her arm in his. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind."

"In that case, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

He started the truck and drove onto the road.

Amy sat as close to him as she could. She knew that she had finally come home to stay.

 **END.**


End file.
